


Skyless

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bad Ending, Sorry that end picture messed me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday he spent listening. Waiting.<br/>Maybe it was the sky knocking at his window.<br/>Asking him to come out and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyless

Naegi was sitting alone in the classroom, chin against the desk and legs swinging silently just off the ground. It was his favourite spot in school he called home, somewhere where he could be by himself, away from his ‘extended family’. It held a couple of his favourite books from the library, some chalk he’d salvaged to draw on the black board and a desk fort stacked as high as the ceiling. His favourite thing about the room however, was that at random times if he stayed as quiet as possible, he could hear a far off sound coming from outside the sealed windows. He like to sit and listen, imagining as many possibilities as possible about the world outside. He’d heard the stories, read the books, even found a few pictures, but none of it could truly describe the sky he’d never seen.

Minutes passed and the sound disappeared, leaving him to sigh and push away, exiting the room on his way to find some food. Walking down the hallway he ran his finger along the wall, taking in the long stretch of the library. Despite the massive size of where he lived, he was hardly surprised when Togami came out from room, arms ladened with books. Naegi couldn’t help but give an amused snort at the thought of the blond boy having already read the entire library three times over, archive and all. Togami just frowned at him, before moving away with his nose in the air. He just laughed again and followed a few steps behind him.

The silence was the same one that they always shared, all the way to the dining hall. Ages ago he’d ask Togami why he didn’t just keep all the books in the dining hall, since it was his usual reading spot. He’d simple replied with that despite the dining hall having the best lighting for reading, it would be a disrespect to the books to keep them in the cool and bright room. He didn’t argue, but he did spend several days considering ways to properly store the books in the hall. There was zero chance he’d agree to any sort of plan he could come up with, but it was the only thing he could do to entertain himself for long periods of time, thinking up endless solutions to the most mundane problems.

When they reached the room Hagakure was already seated and eagerly enjoying a bowl of something. The moment they were spotted he waved to them, spoon in hand, flinging tid bits all over the room.

“Hey. What are you eating?” Naegi questioned as he sat opposite to his long haired friend.

Hagakure looked from him, to the bowl, and back again. After a few seconds he shrugged his shoulders, digging the spoon back into the food. He giggled once more, hearing Togami click his tongue at the exchange.

“’aven’t a ‘lue.” Hagakure mumbled. He swallowed his mouthful and pushed the bowl aside, leaning over the table in an exadurated fashion. “So, hear anything today?”

“Yeah, same again today. I might just be imagining it, but I think it’s gotten louder.”

“Maybe the aliens have brought reinforcements!”

“Maybe you’re both finally going insane.”

Hagakure shouted back at the interjection; however Naegi stayed quite this time, taking the comment to heart. Were they really going insane? Were the sounds all in his head? How many years could a person stand to be trapped away, before their mind left them for good?

The room was quiet again, and he stifled a sigh. It would be years yet. He moved away from the table and into the kitchen, scrapping together a meal for himself, before returning to the tables. The three of them sat in silence until the ever punctual night time announcement rung out.

* * *

 

He’s back in the same classroom and this time he knows he’s not hearing things. The sound is louder. Louder and increasing every minute he stares at the sealed windows, the rhythm almost in sync with his heart. He’s frozen in place, until out of the corner of his eye he sees dust shift from the wall. He’s out of his seat in seconds and racing down the halls. He makes it to the entrance way before slamming into Togami, spilling books in every direction.

“Watch where you’re going!”

He couldn’t reply, his words jumbling together. He went with the next best thing of grabbing his wrist and dragging Togami up the stairs, back to the classroom. Surprisingly he doesn’t complain, and when they enter the class room, the dust is falling in time to the growing sound. The two stood in awe, and then it happened.

A ray of light. A ray of light that was not coming from electricity, but held warmth. A ray of light that was not made within the wall of the school, _but the outside world._ A ray of light, that was slowly growing as the hole just above the window covering grew.

“We…..we have to tell everyone.”

Naegi wasn’t listening; he didn’t even turn to see the other boy leave. He was afraid that if he took his eyes off the hole for a second, it would disappear and this whole thing would be setup for his insanity.

The pounding stops, but the hole remains. He’s only just aware when several minutes later the rest of his family appears.

“Kibou! Get back!”

His father. His mother. Their friend. His brothers.

They were getting out.

The sky was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I wrote this so ambiguous. Literally my fingers lost control after I saw that bad!End photo. Oh well, the though of these kids drives me mad.


End file.
